


Haoloath's Kingdom

by CyndaquiltheNinja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndaquiltheNinja/pseuds/CyndaquiltheNinja





	Haoloath's Kingdom

The sun beat down on a dry grassy field. A gentle breeze blew across the field carrying with it dust and dead blades of grass. The sound of hooves in the distance seemed to grow louder with every passing second. Soon, a goat like creature ran across the field followed by a few more. Their horns looked like they were made of gold, their coarse fur was silver. These were no ordinary animals.  
Just as the stampeding creatures came into view, so did three young men. The oldest at seventeen was at the back of the stampede holding out a beaten sword with a blue hilt and what looked like vines growing on the base, his green eyes were narrowed against the harsh sunlight as he followed the pack of creatures. The youngest of the group was no more than a preteen at twelve, he shared the same chestnut brown hair as the oldest boy in the back of the pack, most likely the older boy’s brother. On the other side of the pack, across from the youngest, was a fifteen year old with gold hair.  
“Lionel, Shawn, get those creatures into the gate. I’ll manage any stragglers that may get past.” The oldest in the back of this herding project yelled to the two younger men. The dust that filled the air caused the oldest to sneeze, his horse gave off a whine as one of the goat like creatures swiveled a horn and looked like it was going to turn against the oldest.  
“Tyler!” The youngest, Shawn, called out to his brother in a warning manner. Tyler blinked and pulled the reins back on his horse to calm his steed as he tried to focus on the creature that had turned against him. The beast reared up and charged at the horse its head was down and its horns were aimed straight for the horse’s leg.  
One hit with those horns and Kasai will be unable to ride. I have to flee and let this one pass. Tyler thought with a sigh and turned Kasai around. The horse gave off a spooked whine and got up on its hind hooves. “Easy boy!” Tyler yelled and pulled the reins once more. He glanced at the fifteen year old. “Lionel get the herd into the corral, I’ve got to let this one run.” He called over his shoulder as the strange goat like creature ran past the horse and headed back the way the group had come.  
“Will do! See you soon Tyler!” Lionel called back and nodded to Shawn, the two shifted their positions in the herd, Lionel taking Tyler’s position in the back while Shawn weaved back and forth keeping the herd together. 

Tyler and Kasai picked up speed as the creature ran across the wide open field. Dust was kicked up behind the red chestnut horse. They were picking up speed, and the creature they wanted to catch was quickly losing ground. We’re going to get it! Tyler thought in an excited manner and grabbed his lasso from his saddle bag, he sheathed his sword and squeezed the sides of Kasai to make the horse run faster.  
“Just a little closer.” He whispered quietly and drew the lasso over his head, he spun it high in the air and prepared to throw it, hoping to catch the creature around the neck. If he could recapture this creature for his group then he could sell the herd at auction and help get some money for the household. With food and money at a low, the ranch couldn’t lose even one creature from the herd that they had captured.  
“Let’s keep going Kasai, just a bit closer and we can catch this one.” Tyler encouraged the horse with a pat to the neck, Kasai gave a whine and ran quicker. A side of a cliff was coming up, the creature would be cornered before long. “Just a bit further.” Tyler mumbled, he threw the lasso hoping to catch the creature, the brown rope soared through the air and soon it was hooked onto the creature’s horn. Tyler froze, that was far from the point that he wanted. The young man shrugged and tried to pull the rope to ensure his catch, but as the rope tightened, the creature’s horn swivelled again and the rope fell off. The creature was now running straight for Kasai.  
Tyler jumped off his horse’s back as the rope drew closer to the two, he pulled his sword out and tapped Kasai on the side to get the horse to run off as to not get hurt. The creature ran at Tyler with its head down, the rope dragging on the ground. Dust began to swirl around the two of them as the creature drew nearer. Tyler held the sword long ways, his left hand rested on the blade while his right was on the hilt, he stood defensively and held his hand down as the creature slammed into the sword. A clang filled the air as the blade dug into Tyler’s hand, the beast gave off a grunt and blood covered the metal tip of the sword as the creature’s horn moved once more and the sword was thrown across the clearing.  
“Ah great, and I forgot my shield at home.” Tyler grumbled and took a step back as he glanced at the sword that landed behind the goat like creature. The beast gave off a low guttural cry sounding as if it had accepted its victory. It ran at Tyler with the sharpest parts of its horns aimed at the man.  
Looks like this is how I die… Tyler thought in fear and tried to brace himself for the pain of the horns meeting his chest, but nothing came. A new sound filled the air, an angry hiss from a smaller creature. Opening one eye, Tyler saw a flash of gray and white fur that struck out at the beast, claws seemed to drag across the goat like creature’s cheek. Blood was drawn staining the silver fur red. Tyler blinked in confusion, a gray and white tuxedo cat landed beside him and looked at the young man with a small purr.  
“Hey Cinder great timing as always.” Tyler said with a chuckle at the sudden appearance of his tiny house cat. The creature always seemed to know where Tyler was, or when he was in trouble. Shawn and Lionel liked to joke that she was his familiar, but Tyler wasn’t a magic user, he didn’t even know any magic. The goat like creature gave off a cry in annoyance and scraped its hoof against the ground as it got ready to charge at them again. “Looks like it’s coming back.” Tyler warned and looked at Cinder. The cat hissed and unsheathed her claws, her tail was lashing as she prepared to fight the beast once more.  
“Maybe we should let this one go.” Tyler said quietly and watched as Cinder gave off a yowl, and before Tyler could stop his cat from attacking the beast once more, the small gray cat bit the goat like beast’s throat. It wasn’t deep enough to kill, just enough to scare the creature into running off past Tyler and Cinder. It kicked up dust in it’s escape route causing Tyler to cough while Cinder purred at her owner and rubbed up against his legs.  
“I’m okay, don’t worry.” Tyler said reassuringly and whistled for Kasai, he picked his sword up off the ground and sheathed his weapon. Kasai returned to the clearing and gave off a friendly whine while Cinder meowed a greeting. The cat jumped onto Kasai’s back and curled up on the saddle causing Tyler to laugh in amusement. Tyler then grabbed Kasai’s reins and lead the horse, and his cat, back to the ranch.

Tyler walked back onto the ranch just as the sun was beginning to set. The sign that read Lone Tree was hard to see in the fading light of the sun. The young man yawned in a tired manner and lead Kasai to the stables, Cinder was still peacefully sleeping on the saddle when Tyler got his horse into her stall. He gently picked Cinder up and held her in one arm while he unsaddled Kasai and flung the saddle onto the fence. Taking off the reins for his horse, he walked out of the stable and shut the door before heading to the main house with Cinder in his arms.  
A group of snorting and a gentle whine coming from one of the many corrals told Tyler that the rest of the herd was safely put away. Tyler sighed in relief, even though he had lost one of the live stock in the journey, most of the herd was here and they could still get a decent amount for their live stock. He shook his head and walked past the corrals, chickens gave off a cluck, a cow mooed as Tyler passed the other corrals and soon the young man walked into the main house. He took his brown cloak and silver hat off and hung them on the wall next to the door, voices came from the kitchen.  
“Do you think he got that straggler?” Shawn’s voice came off as gentle, though there was a hint of concern in his voice.  
“Well, considering we were trying to catch yale, I’m sure he had trouble. Though, it is highly unlikely that he managed to capture the creature before it fought back.” Lionel said thoughtfully. Shawn gave off a concerned sigh and Tyler could just imagine his younger brother’s worried look.  
It had been a few years since Tyler and Shawn’s parents had died. A gang of thieves and murderers had overtaken their house and caused the two boys to flee. Tyler had only been five at the time, but he refused to let anything hurt his younger brother. The two boys had lived on their own for a few years now, they learnt how to hunt, fight, and protect one another. Lionel had ran into them about a year later, the same gang had killed his family and Tyler had allowed the five year old to join their small group.  
The three of them had found an abandoned ranch, which Tyler gladly named Lone Tree. The young man liked the name of the ranch as there was one lone spruce that had grown in the middle of the property, Cinder didn’t like the area around the spruce, but the land was pretty beautiful, as different types of trees grew all around the ranch. Pines, oak, birch, and cottonwood being the main trees that the trio would find in the small forest that hid the house. The horses seemed to be calm in the stables and were the best way to get into town, while the forest outside the property made hunting easy. Even though the young men were struggling with money and were hiding from the gang that killed their families, the ranch was the calmest and most peaceful place they had come across. Tyler would be happy if they could stay on the ranch forever if they could.  
Shaking his thoughts away, Tyler decided to walk into the kitchen and nodded a greeting to Lionel and Shawn. Shawn smiled in relief and ran over to Tyler, he quickly hugged his older brother. “You were gone for a long while, Tyler!” Shawn said in a slightly frightened manner, Tyler sighed and returned the hug before glancing at Lionel.  
“What happened?”  
“The yale tried to fight me, Cinder saved my life.” Tyler explained quickly and told the story. Lionel sighed and eventually nodded before glancing at Cinder. The cat had jumped out of Tyler’s arms and jumped onto a chair in the living room, where she curled up and fell asleep.  
“Cinder saved your life again? Are you sure you’re not a magic user?” Lionel asked in a weary manner. Tyler just shrugged and gave off a gentle sigh.  
“I don’t know, I mean I barely remember my parents. Chances are my mom was one or something.” Tyler mumbled and let go of Shawn. “How about we get some rest. We have to sell the live stock that we caught today before they decide to attack the cattle.”  
Shawn nodded and finished his biscuit before running off to his bedroom. Lionel glanced at Tyler for a long moment before giving off a sigh. “Alright some sleep might do us some good.” Lionel reluctantly agreed and walked to his room.  
Tyler watched as his brother and friend walked away. Life is peaceful here, but how long can that last? We haven’t seen Butch in a long while, but that doesn’t mean that he’s gone forever.


End file.
